vocaloidenespaolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tokyo Teddy Bear
__NOEDITSECTION__ Letra en Kanji 父さん母さん　今までごめん 膝を震わせ　親指しゃぶる 兄さん姉さん　それじゃあまたね 冴えない靴の　踵潰した 見え張ったサイズで　型紙を取る 何だっていいのさ　代わりになれば 愛されたいと　口を零した もっと丈夫な　ハサミで 顔を切り取るのさ 全智全能の言葉を　ほら聞かせてよ 脳みそ以外　もういらないと why not, I don't know 近未来創造　明日の傷創　ただ揺らしてよ 縫い目の隙間を埋めておくれ 皆さんさようなら　先生お元気で 高なった胸に　 涎 (よだれ)が垂れる 正直者は何を見る？　 正直者は馬鹿を見る！ 正直者は何を見る？　 正直者は馬鹿を見る！ あー、これじゃまだ足りないよ もっと大きな　ミシンで　心貫くのさ 全智全能の言葉を　ほら聞かせてよ 脳みそ以外　もういらないと why not, I don't know 近未来創造　明日の傷創　ただ揺らしてよ 縫い目の隙間を埋めておくれ もう何も無いよ　何も無いよ　引き剥がされて 糸屑の　海へと　この細胞も そうボクいないよ　ボクいないよ　投げ捨てられて 帰る場所すら何処にも　無いんだよ 存在証明。　あー、shut up　ウソだらけの体 完成したいよ　ズルしたいよ　今、解答を 変われないの？　飼われたいの？ 何も無い？　こんなのボクじゃない！ 縫い目は解けて引き千切れた 煮え立ったデイズで　命火を裁つ 誰だっていいのさ　代わりになれば Letra en Romaji Tōsan kāsan ima made gomen Hiza o furuwase oyayubi shaburu Nīsan nēsan sore jā mata ne Saenai kutsu no kakato tsubushita Mie hatta saizu de katagami o toru Nani datte ii no sa kawari ni nareba Aisa retai to kuchi o koboshita Motto jōbuna hasami de Kao o kiritoru no sa Zenchi zen'nō no kotoba o hora kika sete yo Nōmiso igai mō iranaito Why not, I don' t know Kin mirai sōzō ashita no kizu Sō tada yurashite yo Nuime no sukima o umete okure Minasan sayōnara sensei o genkide Kō natta mune ni yodare (yo dare) ga tareru Shōjiki-sha wa nani o miru? Shōjiki-sha wa baka o miru! Shōjiki-sha wa nani o miru? Shōjiki-sha wa baka o miru! A ̄ , kore ja mada tarinai yo Motto ōkina mishin de kokoro tsuranuku no sa Zenchi zen'nō no kotoba o hora kika sete yo Nōmiso igai mō iranaito Why not, I don' t know Kin mirai sōzō ashita no kizu Sō tada yurashite yo Nuime no sukima o umete okure Mō nani mo nai yo nani mo nai yo hiki hegasa rete Ito kuzu no umi e to kono saibō mo Sō boku inai yo boku inai yo nagesute rarete Kaeru basho sura doko ni mo nai nda yo Sonzai shōmei. A ̄ , shut up uso-darake no karada Kansei shitai yo zuru shitai yo kon, kaitō o Kawarenai no? Kawa retai no? Nani mo nai? Kon'na no boku janai! Nuime wa tokete hiki sen kireta Nietatta deizu de inochi-hi o tatsu Dare datte ii no sa kawari ni nareba Letra en Español Papá, mamá ahora lo siento Mis rodillas tiemblan mientras chupo mi dedo Hermano, hermana, los veré después Soy imprudente en estos zapatos gastados. Con vanidad desvanecida, tomare el papel Si todo esta bien, lo sustituiré. Me quejaba por que quería amor Si solo pudiera encontrar unas tijeras más resistentes Podría cortar esa cara. Al escuchar las palabras del todopoderoso No necesitas nada excepto inteligencia ¿Por que no? no lo se Me lastimé mientras se balanceaba la creación del futuro Para llenar el hueco detrás de las costuras. Adiós a todos, maestro espero este bien Me cae la baba, como las gotas a través de mi pecho. ¿Es esto que lo que honestamente quieres ver? ¡Serás un tonto de verdad fuera de ti mismo! ¿Es esto que lo que honestamente quieres ver? ¡Serás un tonto de verdad fuera de ti mismo! Ah~, todavía no es suficiente La máquina de coser debe ser mayor para así perforar mi corazón. Al escuchar las palabras del todopoderoso No necesitas nada excepto inteligencia ¿Por que no? no lo se Me lastimé mientras se balanceaba la creación del futuro Para llenar el hueco detrás de las costuras. No me queda nada, llore todo Situada dentro de un mar de las cadenas Entonces, no me quedare tirada Incluso en ese lugar donde vivía. Prueba de existencia. Ah~, cállate cuerpo lleno de mentiras Quiero terminar esto, con trampa. Ahora, la respuesta ¿No quieres cambiar? ¿No quieres salir de la miseria? ¿Nada? ¡Esta no soy yo! Saco mil costuras rotas. Corte el fuego de los hirvientes días de mi vida No importa en lo que me convierta, quiero cambiar. Galería de Imágenes Tokyo Teddy Bear00.jpg Tokyo Teddy Bear01.jpg Tokyo Teddy Bear02.jpg Tokyo Teddy Bear03.jpg Tokyo Teddy Bear04.jpg Tokyo Teddy Bear05.jpg Tokyo Teddy Bear06.jpg Tokyo Teddy Bear07.jpg Categoría:Oshiire-P Categoría:Neru Categoría:Shidu Categoría:Orebanana-P Categoría:Kagamine Rin Categoría:Kanji Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:2008 Categoría:Salón de la Fama